


Power Conduit

by esteefee



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Established Relationship, Multi, SGA Saturday Prompt Challenge, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 10:31:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esteefee/pseuds/esteefee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jenn loves this. Them.</p><p>For the Conduit prompt at <a href="sga-saturday.livejournal.com">sga-saturday</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Power Conduit

She loves seeing them together, heat spiraling out from between her legs, because back home? All those old biddies would be so shocked to see her lying on a big California king watching her _husband_ kissing her _boyfriend_ , oh dear lordy, but she loves it; it's so very hot.

She loves everything they all do together.

She did all the research herself—was so careful the first time she opened John for Rodney's cock, she's still tingling from the amazement of that moment. And from the wink her husband gives her right before he sucks John, because he knows she's not into doing that, but he told her secretly he really loves it, and she admitted she loves, _loves_ watching Rodney's eyes close, his mouth stretching wide, his lips wrapped around—

She loves it too when the two of them pounce on her, get into the who's better at making her come thing, competitive in the way guys can be, only she's both the prize and the winner.

But this, oh, this is her favorite thing of all, and they both of them know it.

This. Crawling over to climb on top of John, locking eyes with him and sinking back down onto his cock— _not my husband!_ she thinks with glee—Rodney's strong hands steadying her. God, the sheer power as she wiggles down and sees John's face go slack with pleasure, his eyes opening halfway as he lifts his hands, begging. She brings them to her breasts, because, God, she could come just from the way he plays with her nipples.

She leans way forward to kiss him while Rodney preps her, getting her lubricated just like she taught him, and she can barely breathe from the anticipation and the way John is filling her up inside against Rodney's fingers and soon, Sweet Jesus, soon, and then—there, Rodney's cockhead sliding in, his cute little whimpers against her neck, and she rolls her hips and feels them both, the two of them groaning in sync at her move.

"Jennifer," John says, lifting his head up, straining for a single kiss. "Rodney."

"John, God! Jenn," Rodney moans, and he shifts his hips, and Jenn feels him slide deeper, and she lifts away from John, feeling them both moving inside her, pressing against each other, separated only by her flesh.

She has all the power here. She's the one in control of them both, the conduit of their pleasure, and her clit is buzzing, thickened with heat, as she arches her back and rocks and rocks them both within the hollows of body.

Jenn's holding them together. The thought makes her moan, and when she feels them both begin to go, John's thumb rubbing her clit, Rodney's breath panting at her shoulder, she lets herself fly.

  


 _End._


End file.
